Diamond
Diamond & Pearl (Japanese: 第七章 ダイヤモンド ・ パール編 The Seventh Chapter: Diamond and Pearl) is the seventh of the Pokémon Adventures , consisting of nine volumes. It is the third longest completed chapter of the series. In North America, this chapter is grouped with the as the eleven-volume Pokémon Adventures Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, as Pokémon Platinum Version had been released internationally by the time these two chapters were released internationally. The chapter follows the adventures of , , and Lady Berlitz as they travel through Sinnoh towards Mt. Coronet. The aim of the journey is for Platinum to fulfill a family tradition by using a material from the mountain's summit to create an accessory bearing the Berlitz family crest. However, a misunderstanding leads her bodyguards to be switched with Diamond and Pearl, who think they are in a reality TV show with Platinum as a tour guide. The journey is made difficult as the group get detoured by Team Galactic numerous times which in turn causes Team Galactic to get irritated by them. During their travels, Diamond and Pearl frequently practice their comedy routine while Platinum decides to test her skills by challenging Gym Leaders and Contests. Volumes * * * * * * * * * Rounds Important events * and meet through a coincidence and the three receive their starter Pokémon. *The trio stumble upon Cyrus at Mt. Coronet. *Paka and Uji are transported into another universe by Saturn. *Cyrus invades the ruins in Celestic Town. *Platinum finds out that Diamond and Pearl are not her real bodyguards. *Platinum forgives her travelling companions, and the trio decide to split, with each member going to a different lake in the Sinnoh region. *Team Galactic detonates the Galactic Bomb over Lake Valor. They capture the Lake guardians. *Cyrus crafts two Red Chains. *Diamond, Pearl and Platinum reunite and set the Lake guardians free. *Diamond, Pearl and Platinum defeat Team Galactic and calm and . * emerges and drags Cyrus, Dialga and Palkia inside a portal that appeared over the Spear Pillar. Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Platinum's Piplup (PS338) * Diamond's , Tru (PS338) * Pearl's , Chimler (PS338) * Diamond's , Don (PS377) * Pearl's , Rayler (PS385) * Platinum's (prior to PS388) * Diamond's , Kit (PS391) * Pearl's , Zeller (PS402) * Pearl's , Tauler (PS403) * Pearl's , Digler (PS403) * Diamond's , Moo (PS411) * Platinum's (PS413) * Platinum's (PS413) * Platinum's (PS413) * Diamond's , Reg (PS416) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Diamond's into (PS346) * Pearl's into (PS346) * Platinum's into (PS346) * Diamond's into (PS359) * Pearl's into (PS359) * Platinum's into (PS360) * Platinum's into (PS377) * Diamond's into (PS408) Gym Battles Platinum defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Roark (PS342) * Gardenia (PS347) * Maylene (PS357) * Crasher Wake (PS366) * Fantina (PS373) * Byron (PS377) * Candice (PS388) * Volkner (PS405) Category:Pokémon Adventures chapters de:Diamond und Pearl Arc es:Saga Diamante y Perla fr:Arc Diamant et Perle (Pocket Monsters Special) it:Arco Diamond & Pearl (Adventures) ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第7章 zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇第七章